


Peter at the Tower

by Confuse_the_Queer



Series: Web of Vines [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, its not fun, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuse_the_Queer/pseuds/Confuse_the_Queer
Summary: May hugged Peter one last time in the boarding area and kissed his head lovingly, "Stay out of trouble, okay? As much as you can while you're staying with this lunatic."Peter laughed and Tony gasped, being in his hand to his chest in mock-offense, "Why I never!"Peter's first day staying at the tower.





	Peter at the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> My first Irondad and Spiderson fic!
> 
> This is the first part of a series I'm doing of Peter at the tower. They won't all necessarily be connected or in the same universe.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

May hugged Peter one last time in the boarding area and kissed his head lovingly, "Stay out of trouble, okay? As much as you can while you're staying with this lunatic."

Peter laughed and Tony gasped, being in his hand to his chest in mock-offense, "Why I never!"

May had recently entered a contest jokingly, saying that because of Parker Luck™ there was _no wa_ y she was going to win. But, low and behold, three months later a small circus arrived at their front door, carrying a giant check for five million dollars and singing their congratulations. May initially wanted to put the money away for when Peter got older but Peter quickly convinced her to treat herself instead, he knew how much she had missed out on while raising him.

After final, _final_ goodbyes and watching May's plane take off, the mentor/mentee pair left the airport. When they got into the car, Tony had driven them, Peter was about to put in his earbuds but was stopped by Tony starting to talk.

"Okay, when we get to the tower you're probably going to get quite a bit of staring cause of the fact that I'm walking in with you. Unfortunately, we can't go straight up to the penthouse yet cause company policy states that all new interns must get a tour of the building. Lucky for you, _I_ just happen to be available to take you on that your."

He winked and Peter grinned as he remembered that he was becoming an actual intern today. Tony smirked and reached over to ruffle Peter's hair as he sped up, eager to get home.

They reached the tower after a few minutes and only about five near-wrecks.

"That must be why you always have Happy drive you around so much, " Peter commented dryly as he shut the door of the Audi.

Tony shrugged, "The guy's magic, he can find a from here to your school in under five minutes when its normally about a twenty-minute drive."

The pair walked into the building side-by-side and Peter felt the tingling sensation one always gets when they know there are people watching them. He looked around himself nervously and Tony put a comforting arm around him. That only increased the number of stares they were receiving, but now neither noticed or cared.

Peter saw a group of employees checking into a security gate and began walking over to them, assuming that was where he was supposed to check in as well. Tony grabbed his arm instead and dragged him over to a different entrance, one that only had a metal framework. Tony walked in first and Peter looked up in awe as a female voice announced.

" _Ah, Boss, welcome home. Did you enjoy your time out in the city?_ "

Tony laughed and waved Peter forward, "Only as much as someone can enjoy a goodbye, Fri."

Peter walked through the gate hesitantly (wasn't he supposed to get a badge first?) and jumped when the voice addressed him.

" _Mister Parker! It is very nice to meet you, Karen has told me many good things about you._ "

Peter blushed, smiling shyly, and looked up at the nearest visible camera, "Uh, thank you Friday, Karen has told me a bunch about you too!"

Tony chuckled and shook his head, "Okay, now that introductions are over, let's get started on the tour."

Tony lead Peter all throughout the tower, giving what Peter was sure was his own version of the official tour babble. It was brief and to the point, and Tony told him that was because he wouldn't need this info and would mostly be in the upper floors anyway.

"Now to the good stuff!" Tony announced as they walked into an elevator, "Friday, take us to the R&D labs!"

Those who were already in the elevator stared at the pair in confusion and Peter ducked his head, blushing pink. Tony put a hand on his head and looked at them with a grin.

"This is my new intern/PA, Peter. Peter, these are the department heads, they run the R&D labs and such. This right here is Justin Boyle, " a blond man with tired, grey eyes, "Ashlyn Owen, " a kind looking woman with dark hair, "and Violeta Alves, " a stricter woman with sharp oak eyes.

Peter swallowed nervously at having all three sets of eyes on him and nodded shakily, "N-nice to meet you."

"You'll be seeing Peter a lot, as any time he's not at school or with me, he'll most likely be in one of the labs, " Tony seemed to think to himself for a moment, "It would probably be a good idea to get you your own lab..."

Just then, the elevator chimed and everyone got off. Tony continued showing Peter around the R&D labs, introducing him to various scientists and interns as well as the head intern.

He showed Peter various projects they were working on and asked his opinion on each one, listening carefully to anything he might have to say. Peter got really excited when he saw that one group of interns were trying to make gloves and boots that would allow people to stick to and wall on walls and ceilings, and he promised them he'd get Spiderman to come in so they could study how he did it.

Finally, Tony lead him back to the elevator, saying that it was time he shows Peter where he'd be sleeping.

"What do you mean, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What? Did you think you were just gonna sleep on the couch for six months?" Tony rolled his eyes, "No, I have plenty of room. So, I had a bedroom made up for you, fully stocked with school supplies and tech and new binders and even those stupid t-shirts you like so much."

As they got off the elevator and walked to the room, Tony pointed to a room right beside it, "That's my room by the way, in case..."

Tony didn't need to finish his sentence for Peter to understand what he meant. In case either of them woke up and needed the other to calm down.

"Well, here it is, " Tony said, and the door slid open to reveal-

Peter gasped and rushed in, twirling around in order to look at everything. His bed was above the door, sticking straight out of the wall, and had a red and blue color scheme (obviously.

Peter lept up and swung himself into in, laughing as he bounced. He looked around the rest of the room from this spot, too comfortable to consider leaving it.

There was a computer desk set-up on the opposite wall a bit higher than the bed, and a matching one on the ground, no doubt for when he had Ned over. There were also three different closets, one labeled "Casual" another "Formal" and another "Comfy", as well as a set of drawers in between each that no doubt held his binders, packers, undies, and any swimsuits and socks he might have.

"What, no new shoes?" Peter asked sarcastically and Tony smirked at the boy.

"Fri?" Tony called, and the wall above the closets opened to reveal a pair of converse in every color, as well as several pairs of dress shoes and sandals.

"Mr. Stark! This is way too much!" Peter cried, looking over the edge of the bed at him.

"You're my charge, for the time being, kid, and I don't let anyone around me dress in anything more than a year old."

Peter groaned and flopped back on the bed as Tony added, "Oh, also there's a new Starkwatch and Starkphone on the desk for you, get some sleep before school tomorrow and don't even think about leaving without them or I'll personally deliver them to you myself in the middle of lunch. Night kiddo, " he left quickly, cackling as Peter threw a pillow after him.

For all his complaining, Peter smiled softly as he bundled up in his new bed. He was happy that Tony cared enough to buy him new things, even if Peter didn't necessarily want him to.

Peter's last thought before he fell under was about how safe and warm he felt in the tower.

 

_It's too cold, he can't feel anything._

_He's thrashing, thrashing, but he's not going anywhere. He's not moving. It's pitch black, and he searches but he can't see. He doesn't know where he is._

_He can't feel anything and he can't see and he can't escape and he can't BREATH and-_

Peter gasped as he bolted up in bed, spidey-sense on high alert. He took a few heaving breaths, then hopped out of bed and out of the door.

He was let into Tony's room without saying anything and he didn't hesitate before diving into his mentor's bed and curling around him.

"Pete?" Tony asked blearily, "Wha's wrong? Nightmare?"

Peter nodded, burrowing further into his side, and Tony sighed, putting an arm around the kid.

"Hey Pete, how about you go get some blankets and meet me in the living room?"

Peter got up and slowly went to do so, and by the time he made it to the living room, Toby was chilling on the couch with his own blankets.

"I had Friday download like every animated movie in existence, take your pick." He patted the spot beside him, and Peter flopped down, tucking into the billionaire's side.

"Coco?" He asked quietly and jumped slightly when the movie started playing almost immediately.

Tony chuckled and rested an arm comfortably around the boy, relaxing into the couch. Peter gave a small smile at this and snuggled into the man's side, humming softly as he watched the movie and feeling a strange warmth in his chest.

A warmth he realized, as he drifted off to sleep, felt a lot like home.

**Author's Note:**

> @ me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/confusingly-queer
> 
> Don't judge too harshly! Comments are welcome!


End file.
